


Orvelian Tales

by Ravenia



Category: King's Raid (Video Game)
Genre: Decent story, amazing art, collectable RPG, mobile game, nice lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenia/pseuds/Ravenia
Summary: A collection of King's Raid one-shots.





	Orvelian Tales

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stuck in this fandom help. I just adore the characters in this game... Life has been keeping me really busy, but that won't stop me from writing. Will try to update my other stories in time. More to come! Finally decided to upload these ficlets online.

**Theo**

**~~xXx~~**

**~~xXx~~**

The sound of clashing blades, screams of agony and cruel, gleeful laughter resounded throughout the once peaceful night - blended in a dark, morbid symphony.

Sharp eyes of pale blue narrowed in concentration, tracking each move of the figures as they made to flank and outnumber - their outfits spattered with gore and expressions edged with sadistic glee.

Letting out a wordless yell, he moved - once, twice, the lances in his grip spinning with masterful ease as he sliced, stabbed and parried through his opponents' attacks. Ducking underneath a pair of blades, deft fingers turned and twisted while a crackle of lightning emerged.

It was futile.

As the final one fell, the First Knight of the Grey tightened his grip on his weapon as he scanned the ruined surroundings. The crumbled buildings, ashes and dust, the seemingly endless pool of corpses...

His teeth gritted as he spotted the numerous bodies of his comrades and his fists clenched.

No.

He still had a duty. He had to find Lady Jane.

Moving quickly through the debris, he crossed over the threshold and navigated the familiar corridors.

It wasn't until when he reached the chambers that he spotted the familiar figure.

Unmoving.

It couldn't be...

His heart thundering in his chest, his footsteps quickened -

And his world shattered.

"No..."

He had failed.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

And overhead, the moon shone.

 

**Jane**

**~~xXx~~**

**~~xXx~~**

(Present)

 

"..."

Slim-tapered fingers traced the shape of the coffin, the ruby gaze unblinking in its assessment of the object of its attention as the dim light of the moon illuminated what little it could.

"Who...am I?" the words came out in a murmur. Slender shoulders belonging to a petite figure slouched, and a sigh escaped petal red lips as they twisted into a faint frown.

Her question went unanswered, however, as the wind blew by, rustling the leaves and knocking branches into each other in a seemingly taunting manner.

/" _Milady! Watch out!_ "/

An alarmed voice full of concern.

/" _Well, of course they love you, Lady Jane._ "/

Amusement coming from a comforting presence. Gentle but decisive strength.

/" _You will never harm her_."/

A vow.

Long, white tresses flowed as Jane lifted a hand and stared - they were so smooth, but so unnaturally pale as she wasn't -

She swallowed as realisation slammed into her.

She wasn't alive.

She wasn't supposed to be. Marduk pulling her out from her...rest had hurt. Her fist clenched. She could still remember the heart-wrenching agony, the ripping in her chest as she gasped - her breathing erratic and -

/ _"You'll do fine, milady -" a sigh. "Fine." Pause. "You'll do fine, Jane. You always do."_ /

Bringing herself back to the present, the young woman could feel her breathing start to even as she calmed. Undead as she was at the moment, it was still... difficult to believe that she'd been brought back into the world.

She needed... she needed answers. And maybe...find him. The one with the voice in the flashes of her memories.

 

**~FINITE~**


End file.
